Moody Circumstances
by Jemika
Summary: When Sebastian comes to wake his Master, Ciel is already up and dressed and suspiciously moody.  What is on the Earl's mind? We can be sure that his butler will find out..
1. Master

**Osu! My first fic... out of the blue .**  
**Strayed from the original idea but dont worry its fine..more action in the chaps to come :3**

**Reviews and Constructive Crit. strongly appreciated **

**Do not own anything. Not even Sebs coat.. T_T  
_**

The morning sun shone, through beige curtains, too bright for the 16 year-old Earl's liking. He would have moaned and pulled the covers over himself, if it were not for the fact that he was already out of bed… When Sebastian entered to wake him up, the butler's eyebrow rose in question and perhaps amusement, for he saw that his Master wasn't lying down, but instead, writhing in front of the mirror, trying to fasten his bow tie and simultaneously pull up his stockings.

He saw his butler's tall figure in the mirror and was about too jump back and maybe even shriek… We'll never know because he quickly got a hold of himself and changed his jump into an edgy shudder, letting go of his tie and somewhat crumpled socks.

All this time, Sebastian stood still and observed. In fact, he didn't even need to watch so closely in order to read all of his Masters emotions. He just supposed that it would seem more polite than saying anything at that moment.

"Stop staring, you imbecile."

Or maybe not.

"My apologies, bocchan."

"Apologies my ass. Breakfast is ready I suppose?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and began: "Yes bocchan, for today's breakfast I have prepared…"

Sebastian's voice trailed off as Ciel exited the room. He guessed that Sebastian wouldn't stop talking even if he left, since that would be the same as not answering his Master's question. After all, he was one hell…ah whatever!

Ciel was right. The said butler still continued, eyes open now: "…and a selection of scones, waffles, croissants or croquettes." Halfway through the list, a slight smirk appeared on his lips. When he finished, he left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

"Who cares what's for breakfast – your cooking is all perfect anyway! And so is your cleaning and everything you do… And everything you are…" Ciel's irritation was growing by the minute. He stomped down the empty corridor. Sigh. Grunt.

Grin. Sebastian was already in the dining room, ready to serve his master, obviously aware of his master's foul mood. They say a demon is a sin – you get angry, he feels pleasure. Sebastian's not-exactly-suppressed smile was more than enough proof. He felt that knowing the reason behind his Maser's delightful demeanor would make his day even more enjoyable. Oh he was sooo up to some clue gathering…

Ciel sat at the table, twice as apathetic and indifferent than usual – in other words fake. His eyes followed the white-gloved slender hands that were currently pouring tea and mixing it with a spoon, remembering how they usually buttoned his shirt, or washed his hair, those long and thin fingers, tak-.

"Sebastian, I feel like having breakfast in my room." Thrice as apathetic. And beet red.

"Understood, my Lord." Now this was the start of something…First clue - status: demonically gathered.


	2. Blazing Pulse and Burning Temperature

**Sorry for the delayed post, after reading the reviews, I was hysterically trying to improve this chap 0.0**

**If I see anymore typos/mistakes Ill correct them. Otherwise, critisism (constructive) is strongly appreciated, minasan :3**  
**And just so you know, I dont mind praise xD =^^= Still dont own Sebastian's coat -.-''**

"You can leave now," Ciel said and then added, "I'm sure I can handle eating by myself."

"Understood bocchan."

"Take care of the house and leave me to do my work peacefully."

Sebastian bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ciel took the teaspoon and started stirring his Earl Gray tea. His thoughts flashed back to the incident this morning. He realized that his fingers weren't half as long as Sebastian's…Pissing…He grew alright, but reaching only up to his butler's chin was pissing. All that milk that Sebastian stuffed him with didn't seem to be helping much.

-  
Sebastian's curiosity was at its climax, but he knew that getting too carried away was not an option. He was a loyal servant and even though the current situation amused him, he perfectly understood that if Ciel called for him, he would be the one there to take care of his Master's worries.

He would never toy with his Master.

-  
The said Master was now openly sighing, complaining about how that imbecile made him drink that white piss for his own amusement, and grunting at the end of each sentence. For the Earl who was usually indifferent and composed, that was a lot of emotion.  
The abandoned cup of tea was already cold by the time the head of the Phantomhive household stopped staring at his hand and started sorting out the documents on his desk, with a my-butler's- a- bitch- and- he- makes- me- drink- milk- but- it's- okay- ill- pay- him- back- when- I- figure- out- how- to- get- revenge- on- a-demon expression on his face.

The first stack of documents was sorted and signed when the Earl's glance fell on his tired hand once again.

_His thoughts flashed back to the day a few months ago…_

_Ciel was sitting at his desk silently, concentrated on his work when Sebastian suddenly leaned in and said:_

_"Bocchan! Forgive my rudeness, but may I have your hand for a second?"_

_The at first startled Ciel looked at his butler and repeated:_

_"My hand."_

_"Yes, bocchan."_

_Ciel didn't object, and Sebastian took his hand in his own and then pressed his palm against his Master's. His moves were fast but certainly gentle._

_"Oh bocchan just as I thought, look at this!" Sebastian locked his fingers. Did that just send a shiver down Ciel's back? He put their hands to Ciel's face and showed him his own fingers: "Look bocchan, your fingernails…have you been biting them?" He leaned in closer. "I strongly advise you to stop. It may ruin your hands and it is not fit for an aristocrat to do such a thing, you should take care of-"_

_Ciel backed away and set his hand free. "Alright I get it! I, as the head of the Phantomhive household will now stop biting my nails! Now, I want to go outside to the garden. I need some…air."_

_End of flashback._

"…reful bocchan. Bocchan?"

Ciel's eyes snapped open. "Seb…astian?" He found it difficult to breathe and was gasping for air.

"Bocchan are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Very quick reply.

"…I'm sorry I entered but you did not answer so I was worried that you got kidnapped again, seeing how much you love being a hostage.." The imbecile chuckled.

"Nice impression you got there." Ciel muttered. "Have you finished your chores?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then go make me a strawberry sorbet."

"Understood. But before bocchan…," In a flash Sebastian appeared before Ciel, "...Please allow me to confirm that you are alright."

"Wh-"

Sebastian's bare hand touched Ciel's forehead. He gasped at the sudden cold touch. He felt the butler's second hand gently grip his waist. He closed his mouth so that no unwanted sound would come out.

"Temperature, a little high."

He could feel Sebastian's warm breath on his neck. The smell of cinnamon and something so Sebastian engulfed him as he squeezed is eyes shut for an ounce of a second.  
Sebastian's hand travelled down his face brushing against his flaming cheeks, down to his neck. Ciel shuddered at the sensation of the butler's touch. His back arched slightly.

"Pulse, a little too fast."

Just before a low moan escaped his lips, Ciel stepped back and if it weren't for Sebastian's hand on his waist, he would have fallen for sure.

"Bocchan be careful! I think you need some rest.'' That imbecile! He was teasing him, wasn't he? And he realized how hard it was for Ciel not to pass out from his touch!

"R-rejected. I want my sorbet and I need to finish my work." He tried his best to sound tough because he knew – anymore sign of weakness, Sebastian would make him sleep.

He didn't want to dream.

"Bocchan-"

"Put me down!" He found it easier to speak after he freed himself from the butler: "Work. Sorbet. No sleep." It was an order.

"Yes, my lord" The stoic look on Sebastian's face and his trademark smile made Ciel hold his breath until the butler left.

-  
"Yare yare bocchan. You are making it very hard for me not to tease you. I'm trying to be serious and do my job as the perfect butler, but you are so provoking.." Sebastian purred and proceeded with the making of the strawberry sorbet in the deserted kitchen.

Though if Sebastian were to say that amusement and curiosity were the strongest emotions he felt, he would be a liar.

Worry.

It was only natural. He was the perfect butler and in order to take care of his Master properly he had to feel some worry…But it was too much, and it was unsettling.

"Don't do anything stupid, bocchan. If you need help or advice, I'll always be there for you."

-  
A thousand touches and a million moans. Ciel woke up with a struggle for breath, looking around his room. It wasn't night, but it was very early in the morning. He sat up, but his lightheadedness pinned him back to the bed…

"It's time to wake up, Master."

Ciel groaned. He had planned to wake up and get ready by himself but it seems like he overslept.

"I can get dressed by myself Sebastian. As a person of high status, I should know how to dress flawlessly."

"Bocchan…I suggest you practice your flawlessness another day because we shall have guests today, and for that matter you need to be dressed…_properly_. Being _properly _dressed is indeed important for a person of your status. _Properly_, that is…"

"Stop repeating the word 'properly'."

"I apologize for my _improper _statement." A hardly visible smirk escaped his lips.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "So, who's coming to dinner today?"

"The Bovienne family and the Millefeuilles aside from the main guests. The main purpose of today's evening will be the visiting of the Trancy household: The guardian, the heir and her brother.

"The heir is a woman?"

"Yes, my lord."

**Banzaiii~! Just saying that the next chap will include quite a few oc. As you all guessed Alois will also be there :3 Yay**


	3. Water, fire and the Trancy nutcase

**I sure took my time. Ah there's nothing you can do to me though (^^)/ heehee**  
**This is the longest chapter yet :3 Hope to hear from my readers and also as an award for the not so many, but still _valuable_ reviews, TADA~ 2 chappies in a row!~**  
**Banzai!  
**_

"The heir is a woman?"

"Yes, my Lord."

It was as though someone pressed a switch.

The Earl looked up at Sebastian, straight into his captivating eyes that were locked on his. He ordered: "Sebastian, get me ready for today's dinner, with utmost finesse."

Ciel stood still and looked down at his butler as he kneeled. "Yes, my Lord."

"Now bocchan, I suggest we start preparations with a bath," Sebastian proposed as he stood up and waited for a reply, studying his Master's reaction, wondering whether the Earl would object due to circumstances or-.

"Run me a bath and take out the Kingshire foam as well. There's enough time until the evening, I feel like having a nice long bath today."

"Understood. Later on I shall proceed with the decoration of the mansion and your personal preparation." Sebastian bowed slightly and exited.

A short while after, upon entering the office again, the butler found his Master slumped in his chair, with one hand propping up his chin, his eye following lazily the autumn leaves falling outside the window.

The Earl wasn't the least bit startled when the butler, who came through the open door, appeared behind him. He lifted his head up, his half closed azure eye looking up at the tall figure towering above him. "The bath is prepared, bocchan," Sebastian smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for," Ciel huffed as he got up and proceeded towards the door, "there's still a lot more to do." Sebastian followed behind him, his expression slightly different from before. But it's not like anyone could've noticed.

During their way down the long hall, none of them spoke. Sebastian was once again captured by his demonic, unknown to anyone, thoughts. As much as he tried to convince himself that his intuition might be wrong and that sensing something unpleasant didn't have to mean that it would actually happen, he was slowly being forced to admit that it might be quite the opposite. And his bocchan was so…  
His slightly-closed crimson eyes opened entirely as his gaze focused on the object of his thoughts. His Master was walking a few inches ahead of him, his deep eyes fixed on something in particular, yet not really looking anywhere. He was thinking. And his strides were long, fast and…confident? Well that's bocchan for you. A true and proud noble.

But what was it…

Being the demon, and needless to say the one hell of a butler he was, he didn't need anymore 'clues' as to why his Master was acting somewhat out of his ordinary character. And yet, he still didn't know how much it had to do with him personally. Even though his bocchan was aphephobic*, his age was still bound to cause some change at least. His Master was um…maturing?

"What?"

Ciel was standing in front of the bathroom door, looking at his butler with something that could be mild annoyance plastered on his beautiful face.

"My apologies." Sebastian put a lot of effort in order not to sound startled and opened the door for his Master. He…spaced out? Now this was definitely not going anywhere good.

Upon entering, the butler started taking his tailcoat and gloves off.

"Undress me."

And he froze. For a split second, before smiling and following the order. It was the first time the Earl 'worded' this, the action itself wasn't as special as the way the order escaped his pale pink lips.

Sebastian's fingers travelled from one button to another, not making any contact with his Master's torso. Ciel pouted inwardly at the lack of contact and almost immediately felt Sebastian's cold fingers brush against his chest. The touch was so light, it was almost outerspace-ish and yet, he felt it. He sure did. It pleased him and yet the way it pleased him angered him. All of this crap drove him mad.

His nightshirt slid of his shoulders and soft skin, down to the floor. No need to mention that it was immediately neatly folded and placed on a shelf. Sebastian helped Ciel into the warm bath.

The water engulfed Ciel's body as he relaxed. It smelled amazing, almost drunkeningly enchanting and he closed his eyes. Then opened them. Falling asleep was not an option.

Sebastian stood and watched him silently.  
"Go ahead," Ciel signaled for him to start washing him. His butler kneeled and poured some vanilla shampoo on his hand. Then he swiftly slid his hands into his Master's hair and started gently massaging his soft locks. Ciel adored it, he almost purred. To Sebastian, right now he was a blue-blooded, aristocratic and indeed rare type of cat, relaxing in water. He stroked it and smiled. The look of his Master's small back and shoulders, his long neck and his right now unseen features resting lazily really amused – no not amused – warmed him.

Feeling some uncomfortable gaze on him, the Earl spun round rapidly, only to face Sebastian's almost innocent smile some inches away from him.

"Jeez… does that freak smile even when no one's looking or something…creep," were the thoughts that passed through the young bocchan's head as he turned back round.

After the bath, Sebastian carefully dried his kitt- ahem…bocchan, and carried him to his room.  
"I shall now commence preparations regarding the mansion," he said, "I suggest you have a look at some of those new outfits. If I may advice, maybe something slightly fancier than your usual wear would be spectacular. When I come back we shall proceed with your grooming."

"Uhuh." Ciel simply nodded, Sebastian exited the room after giving a slight bow.  
-

Sometime later, all was finished, and Sebastian knocked on his Master's room's door.

"Come in, Sebastian." Three gentle knocks – it was him.

As soon as the butler entered, Ciel held out an outfit. Sebastian wasn't surprised when the boy stood there, waiting for him to dress him. After all, he was already used to his sudden change in attitude, bold and straightforward instead of the try-to-dress-by-myself and keep-distance one he had before.

The butler slipped him into his ivory shirt and dark green, long pants. Slowly, slowly tying the same green coloured ribbon around his slender neck, he looked at his Master. No response whatsoever, no emotion – just patience. When the black coat was put on, hair groomed, new cylinder on, and all the minor details taken care of, Ciel finally sat down with a long sigh.

"Are you looking forward to the event?" Sebastian asked with slight concern over his Master's absolutely apathetic mood. He knew that Ciel didn't really enjoy mingling with people, but he seemed, even if just a little interested before.

"Yes, Sebastian."

Ciel smiled at him.

The clock ticked monotonously in the huge main hall of the Phantomhive residence. It was half past eight, so Ciel was expecting the punctual ones to arrive just about now. It was too quiet and the antiquarian clock that stood next to the fireplace was slowly driving the Earl mad.

Suddenly, the clock found company with the rhythmic sound of hooves and together they turned into one. The Master and his butler stood up. The first guest had arrived. The butler descended the blue carpeted stairs in order to greet the guests while Ciel slowly followed, reaching the bottom just in time to face the first family. They were the Millefeuilles.

"Good evening, dear Ciel! Oh we are so glad too see you again, you are a fine young man indeed!," squealed an old woman who looked like she would topple over, since her tower-like hairstyle was forcing her to one side. "Today I have brought to introduce you my granddaughter, Elise. She is a splendid young lady. I believe you already know all the rest of the members of our family." The lady smiled, and someone stepped out from behind her. It was a girl around 12 years of age, blond and somewhat big eyed.

"I-it's a pleasure…to meet you, Ciel-sama…" she stuttered. Her parents gave a soft happy laugh and gestured with their heads, greeting the Earl.

"It is a pleasure indeed." Ciel mustered a smile. Heh, she was too young and innocent.  
Well, it didn't really matter, he hadn't counted this family into his…plan anyway.

"Follow me please, I shall guide you to the main hall," Sebastian turned around, glancing at his Master over his shoulder.

The Bovienne and Trancy families arrived almost immediately one after the other. Ciel was upstairs when he suddenly-

"Whoah! This mansion is fucking awesome!"

He must have misheard.

"Alois please behave," a female voice snapped.

"Mmm! These pastries are shit goo~d! Hey why you all standing there? Get in."

The somewhat stationary Ciel, realized that he needed to greet these… guests and descended, a little too slowly.

"Ah Ciel~!" The first thing he saw was a blond boy, almost on him, in his face. When the crackpot stepped back he got a look of who he was. A boy around his age, good looking, and well certainly…lively… He seemed to be dancing in circles or something of the sort.

"Good evening to you all." Ciel said, glancing at the guests, trying not to make eye-contact with the possible nutcase.

This was supposedly the Trancy family. He eyed the tall female who was now smiling at him and introducing herself as Elodie Trancy. He expected her to be…younger.

He hid his disappointment. From the guests, at least. Sebastian though, didn't seem to buy it. Ciel's reaction was off.

Then the hyper teen was in front of him again. Ciel observed him once more. He wore a pair of short shorts, heels and long tight-like black striped stockings up to his knees. His shirt was enhanced by a huge ribbon, and all-in-all he seemed very…peculiar and a tad bit intriguing. But only the smallest tad bit.

"Ciel, I finally got to meet you! My name is Alois and blah… anyway let's have fun tonight!"

Oh holy queen, he sure was a happy lad.

A man stepped out, all in black, supposedly their butler and humbly said, with a bow:

"I am Claude Faustus." He locked his gaze on Ciel.

His eyes were gold. Well, after Sebastian's crimson ones, it's not like he was surprised anymore.

The Bovienne family arrived at that time and so Sebastian trusted Finny to escort the guests to the main hall while he stayed to greet the others. Ciel was shockingly lacking enthusiasm. He stared at the door with a somewhat negative expression of something Sebastian didn't get. But he did realize that while greeting the Boviennes Ciel made a great effort not to turn and leave or grimace. No enthusiasm. Or motivation. Whatever his bocchan wanted didn't seem to be working out. That would only cause trouble.

Ciel's emotions were messed up like a jigsaw to say the least. It might have been his age, or simply the fact that Sebastian was the closest person to him – he didn't know. But he for sure didn't get a warm fuzzy feeling from picturing the scene 'me and my dear demon butler'. As much as he knew that status and the fact that they were both males with a huge age difference bothered him, the worst was the fact that he was a demon. He couldn't let things get out of hand – desire and fantasies were one thing. They should forever stay that way.

He was going to put an end to his feelings. No actually, there were no feelings. He was going to put an end to his momentary weakness.  
_

Everyone talked and laughed and ate and whatever else they did isn't really important. Once music started playing, all families advanced to the center in pairs, dresses swishing and smiles playing on their faces, everyone started to waltz.

Ciel didn't plan on dancing, but it looked like Elodie Trancy, who was steadily advancing towards him, had slightly other plans.

"It's okay, just don't forget you posture, and lead her, bocchan." Sebastian whispered right into his ear and Ciel gasped. He pissed him off with his idiotic advice.

Ciel extended his hand towards Elodie and they began to waltz. They already did a whole circle and suddenly, Sebastian's voice echoed in his head: "_Just don't forget your posture, and…" _Ciel almost groaned. That carefree imbecile and the way he kept teasing him irritated him too much. He was just about to waltz past Sebastian, when he slid his hand from Ms. Trancy's waist a little lower. She gasped and blushed. Ciel's blue eyes met Sebastian's crimson ones and they seemed to be staring at each other for almost an eternity. Water and fire.

Will fire burn the water? Will water put out the flame?

**Ho ho ho~ Pervy Ciel is a pervy Ciel~**  
**There you have, I present to you Alois and OC!**  
**Tell the author what you think of this and recieve a meat bun, vegetarian bun for vegetarians DESU! xD**

**ps. There's going to be an extra pairing in the next chap =.=**


	4. Belong to me

**And as I promised: right away next and final chapter _DESU_! :3 (Can you feel Grell's voice in your head?)**

**Grell: Stop immitating me. You think you can compare to me, the Queen of Fruits?**

**Jemika: Umm..no...Don't worry.**

**R&R and most importantly _enjoy_ if possible ^^  
**

* * *

Frustration.

Fear.

When their eyes met, he realized that he wasn't the only one who knew what was going on. The crimson orbs were set on him, giving no chance to look away, and it was nothing but plain proof that this game was serious. That running away was not an option.

So Ciel was going to put an end to this. He was going to show that Sebastian was just like almost any other person, that he wasn't bound by him, that he didn't need him.

That gaze took Ciel's breath away, and when the dance finished, he escaped on to the veranda and started gasping for air. He told himself that the dance tired him.

Another figure appeared beside him. He almost shrieked when he saw the nutcase Alois guy.

"The moon is nice. It's mysterious. There are only a number of things in this world that are as intriguing as this…"

Ciel was a little baffled – Alois' voice, character, everything about him was different. Instead of turning away, he found being unable to take his eyes of the blond.

"…one more thing is…these eyes."

Ciel hardly even processed the supposed compliment, when he felt a hand on his cheek. Alois face was only inches away as he stared into his eyes.

"That gaze…that deep deep…"

He felt Alois' breath on his neck. It made him shudder. The idea of physical contact was less revolting to him than before, but he still found it hard.

"…_blue_." Alois whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his back.

He moved his head away, making a big mistake. He exposed his neck. He never expected to feel a pair of teeth on his sensitive skin. The neck… A soft moan escaped his lips. He threw his neck back. When Ciel realized it was his own, he snapped his teeth shut so fast, that they clattered. He was about to push the blond, who definitely had a little too much too drink, away, but then he suddenly remembered.

He remembered how that idiot always remained oblivious to his feelings. How Sebastian could smile innocently while teasing him, or wearing that seductive smirk while 'accidentally touching him'. How serious Sebastian seemed during the waltz, and how Ciel was ready to get rid of all the mess in his head.

He grabbed Alois by the shirt and pushed him onto the wall in the corner. He heard him gasp but immediately shut his lips with his. Alois snapped from the pleasant shock and used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Ciel wasn't going to lose either. He slipped his hands into his hair and tugged on it tightly. He bit the exposed neck, tracing kisses down the long neck. The other boy let out a moan and lost balance, sliding down the wall. Ciel sat on top of his knees. The voice in his head shouted 'insane!' but it was shut by Alois whine.

Yes, he didn't need Sebastian. Sebastian was a mere butler and Ciel's longing was merely his puberty. And it just happened that Sebastian was always with him. It was just a little misunderstanding.

Ciel forced the rest of his shivering away, and slid his hand under Alois' shirt. Meanwhile, the blond was planting bites, kisses and licks all over the other boy.

This was...lust. This was what he wanted.

Ciel heard the sound of a glass breaking and started. Someone must have dropped it, well Sebastian would take care of.. Then his eyes caught the shards of glass on the floor and spun round. **Sebastian**. Sebastian was standing there, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, bocchan, for interrupting."

"Se-."

"I will clean up, don't worry."

He didn't say anything. He acted like it didn't concern him. He didn't care!

Ciel screamed out. Something he wasn't sure he had ever done in his life.

Sebastian was already gone. Ciel got up, but slipped on the glass. A shard cut his hand, he got up and ran.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

Ciel never cried before, and whatever it was, it was the closest it could get to tears.

Sebastian wouldn't say anything. He didn't even care. He stared at him as though he was disgusted. Or was he hurt? No he couldn't be hurt. He was a fucking demon!

Ciel ran across the corridor of his mansion, somehow managing to knock over the things that came in his way.

Then he suddenly stopped. Why was he doing all this anyway? It was all over. He got what he wanted.

No. He got what he deserved.

"Sebastian…"  
_

Soft hands stroking his cheek, his hair, his face.

It could only be Sebastian.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's eyes fluttered open. They were wet. The first time he cried was in his sleep.

"Bocchan…bocchan…bocchan…" The emotion in those words sent tears steaming again. Sebastian was beside him, holding him. But he couldn't face him.

"Bocchan, I'm sorry. I don't want to see you hurt. My precious bocchan…"

What was he going to do now? He couldn't look him in the eye. He couldn't…

"Bocchan, look at me. Are you awake?"

"..."

What a prick? Couldn't he see that his eyes were open?

Was he speaking to him even when he was asleep?

Ciel lifted his gaze, and a look of relief spread across Sebastian's face.

"Bocchan, you are alright! You fainted from blood loss! I went to get a broom to clean up the mess, and then I found you…"

Sebastian's worried face was turning into his usual innocent smile, slowly but steadily. What? He was going to keep smiling and brush it off, with a "I wish you happiness" look on his face? All his feeling of guilt, sorrow, fear and all the rest were simply – not there – not anymore.

"Kiss me."

Sebastian stood still. Ciel looked up at him, and once again stared into his orbs, challenging fire to battle. Nevertheless, that imbecile had the indecency to look away!

Ciel snapped.

He grabbed Sebastian by the collar, and pressed his lips against the others. He froze for a second, after feeling the lips he craved for so long. He grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him even closer. He pulled back, gasping for air.

"You disobeyed the order." He looked up at his butler, who looked just a little astonished.

"My apologies."

Ciel growled and reached for him again, when Sebastian caught his wrist.

"Wh-"

Ciel was captured. Sebastian locked his lips with his own and bit his lower lip. He couldn't stop. The feel of his bocchan made him hungrier and hungrier. For his body. He couldn't stop, he pushed him onto the bed, his tie came flying of, his shirt flew open. His neck was dominated by Sebastian's fangs, his body claimed property of the demon. And only him. Ciel belonged to him and he would devour him, both body and soul.

"Sebastian!" It was a half moan, half shout.

Sebastian's eyes flew open, stinging crimson fading away. He looked back at his bocchan, who pouted, almost grudgingly. His lips were red and bleeding, his neck full of bite marks and his face flustered, a layer of unhidden desire coating his eyes.

"I'm sorry bocchan, I'm so sorry…" Sebastian scooped him into his arms, his bocchan and held him as if for the last time. He got a little carried away. "To no one. I will not give you to anyone. Please don't give yourself to anyone. Belong to me. I will always be by your side, so stay with me. Don't let anyone else touch you. Don't let any-"

"Yes, Sebastian. I won't give myself to anyone but you. I will never belong to anyone but you. I will always stay by your side so stay with me. I won't accept milk so make me tea. Oh, and a cheesecake would be nice."

Ciel leaned in and brushed his lips against Sebastian's.

* * *

**KaCHACK! First fic complete! Arigaatou minasan T-T**

**I went through this thanks to my readers~ :3 Here! A dozen of meat buns for each one of you ( and no need to mention the veggie buns C:)**

**I personally think that last two chaps were a big improvement, thanks to all the critisism (and praise), especially LovelyWickedDescet and Arteset!**

**Look forward to writing more! Any suggestions? Write on the wall of wisdom! (hint: review xD) Or PM me *chu*  
**

* * *

Kami sama! I just HAD to edit this again and tell you THANK YOU sooo much for all the subscriptions and favoriting T-T


End file.
